Jelsa Wedding (Oneshot)
by barlowbabes
Summary: A Jelsa wedding, lots of fluff, read and find out...
1. The Wedding

I woke up expecting to find Jack beside me, but he wasn't. I then realized it was my wedding day and we spent the night apart, Anna said it was tradition. Anna came rushing in my bedroom. "Elsa, it's your wedding day." Anna sang. She threw me on to a chair and did my hair for me. It actually looked really nice. She put it in a french braid with little snowflakes on. Anyway Anna got out her make up kit and did my make up, my eye shadow was light blue and thick layered, my mascara made my eye lashes look amazing, my eye liner was thick and bold and it flicked out at the sides, it was really beautiful, she also had light pink blusher to go over the top of my foundation which was layered skillfully. Anna also then pulled out my wedding dress, it was the first time I've ever actually seen. It was gorgeous, Anna really did do well with this and she really got the details right. "Anna, it's amazing." I said still shocked she could create something so beautiful. "I know." She said really cockily. "I will be back with my bridesmaid dress and then I will find Scarlet as she's also a bridesmaid. Be right back." As Anna left I put my wedding dress on. I looked beautiful and I didn't say that because it's me saying it about myself but I did. I then put my high heels on and felt 3 inches taller.

Anna and Scarlet then came in with their make up and dresses exactly the same. "Scarlet I need to ask you something." I said as I was going to ask her to be my mid wife again but first I shut the door. "Yeah anything, why?" I looked at Anna and nodded. "I'm kind of pregnant. I haven't told Jack, I'm planning on to today when I see him at the end of the isle. It's going to be the best moment ever. Anyway the question is will you be my mid wife again?" I asked her really nicely. "Of course I will, I would love to, just on the 8th month don't have another panic attack, it took us ages to calm you down." She said jokingly. "I can't believe these are the last moments of me being a Winters, urgh, I'm going to cry but then I'll ruin your master piece Anna." Anna folded her arms and looked at me. "You're always going to be a Winters, and if you cry I will break you." I laughed. "Is that because you'll cry too?" Anna pulled a face where she tried not to laugh but failed. "You know it." Anna said as she broke into laughter. After it died down a little I straightened myself up. "It's time." I said taking a deep breath in. "Don't forget any of these moments." I smiled. "How can I?" I took Anna and Scarlet's arms.

We walked down to where I was getting married. Scarlet walked around the corner as the music started playing. I walked down and it just began to snow. Anna then was linking arms with me and walked me down the isle. I got to Jack and just stared at him in beauty. He was amazing he was wearing a tux and the tie colour matched the bridesmaids dresses. I stood at the alter holding Jack's hands. "You look beautiful." Jack whispered. I smiled and looked in his beautiful eyes. The vicar then began to start. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jack and Elsa. They are the best couple I know. They are there for each other and they never let one another down. Do you Jack Overland Frost take Elsa Louise Winters to be your lawfully wedded wife? To care for her in sickness and in health. Do you promise to be here for her, to never let her go and take of her?" Jack smiled and squeezed my hands. "I do." Suddenly relief came over me. "Do you Elsa Louise Winters take Jackson Overland Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband? To care for him in sickness and in health. Do you promise to be there for him, to never let him go and to take care of him?" I then squeezed Jack's hand smiled massively. "I do." Everyone smiled and was happy. "You two have vows for each other I hear." I smile and the ring bearer came over and gave Jack my ring. "Elsa, I vow to always love you and never lie, I can't imagine my life with out you. You make my world spin, you're the sun that shines on my world. I never ever want to spend a day where I can't see your face, I'm always going to be there for you, you're my soul mate, my one and only, my everything, I'm so glad were here together and in my heart forever. I love you." Jack slid the most beautiful ring on my finger. I felt tears form in my eyes and I had to blink them away. I mouthed to Jack though. 'I love you too.' "Elsa?" The vicar asked. I took Jack's ring from the cushion. "I vow to love you always. To never leave your side. To make sure you have the most perfect future, to know that you will always be loved. You have always stood up for me, thank you. I love you Jackson Overland Frost, I never want to leave, I want to be in your arms forever." I place the ring on Jack's finger and he smiled. "By the power invested in me and everyone, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jack smiled and dipped me down and kissed me. It was our first kiss as a married couple and it never seemed to stop, the only thing that stopped was time. It felt like seconds but in reality it was minutes. I wanted to be with Jack and only Jack. He makes my life better. We were still kissing when the music had nearly stopped then Anna just came behind me. "Hey lovebirds! This is the part where you run down the isles." To be honest we both just ignored her. "Urgh, I don't think anything is going to stop them." Anna said as she walked away. "I think we better go to the reception, they will meet us there." Anna said and then everyone leaved. Me and Jack were still at the front. I now had my hands around his neck and he had his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I was pulling him closer as well. It still felt like seconds but now it was like 10-20 minutes, it was getting long. We didn't even know anyone had gone. Eventually we broke apart. "I love you Mrs Frost." Jack said against my lips. "I love you too Mr Frost." I say as we walked back down the isle hand-in-hand.

We both get to the reception afterwards. "This is going to be amazing." I whisper to Jack and he puts his arms around me. "I love you." I smile as he keeps saying that, it's adorable. "I love you as well." I say cuddling up to him in the limo. I lay my head on his legs and face up to see his face. "You're beautiful Elsa, how did I deserve you?" Jack asked as he touched my face carefully with his hand. "You don't that's why I came to you." I said jokingly. Jack then leaned in for a kiss and I met him half way. "This is becoming a habit isn't it?" I ask biting my lip and my forehead against Jack's. "What is?" He asked with concern. I smile again and I kiss the corner of his mouth. "Kissing and can't stop." I said as I tried not to kiss him but it's so irresistible. "I know." Jack said kissing me again. The limo stops and the chauffeur gets out and opens the door. "Were here, sir, madame."" I smile and get out first. I hold out my hand for Jack and he takes it when he gets out.

Everyone is waiting for us and is shouting congratulations. Me and Jack walk hand in hand to the place where we were having the meal. There were three tables. The long one at the front where me, Jack, Anna, Jamie, Jordan (Jamie and Jordan are twins, they are Jack and Elsa's first borns) and Jamie (Jack's best man) all sat. The other two were for guests. Me and Jack sat next to each other and then Jamie (Jack's best man), stood up and made a speech. "I've known Jack most of my life. He's incredibly funny and has had smart moments. I remember his first proper girlfriend, his ex best mate stole her and he never trusted again. Well that all failed, thanks to Elsa. I'm being serious, thank you Elsa, without you Jack would be in his apartment doing nothing, probably playing video games and watching sob stories that make it about his life. He was nothing before you, thank you." I smiled and held Jack's hand. Anna then stood up. "Oh no." I whispered to Jack. "Maid of honour." Anna sang, and everyone went quiet. "Elsa has always been quiet and isolated herself. We had a party and I'm so glad we did because non of us wouldn't be here today. Elsa has found her soul mate, you all agree I mean when he said 'you may now kiss the bride', he didn't mean for ages. Elsa I love you and now Jack is apart of the family so I will love him too. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, (Kristen Bell's sloth meltdown remix), I'm glad you were at that party Jack because without you Elsa right now would be at her apartment reading or watching a movie. You two are the most perfect couple I have ever seen. I love you both much. When Elsa and I were younger, we used to build snowmen and it was amazing, we made one and called it Olaf, he survived ages but then he just melted when it came to spring. Still amazing times. I never thought that I would see you get married, no offense like but you know, you've always been reserved and quiet, it looks like Jack was the reserved spot. I'm glad it was because I couldn't ask for a better bro in law. I hope you two have a happy future together. Everyone raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Frost." Anna's own speech brought tears to her eyes. Anna sat down and blinked away the tears.

Jack let go of my hand and then he stood up. "I want to also make a speech if you don't mind. I've always loved Elsa, since the party, if it hadn't have been then I would have never met her and never would have had Jamie and Jordan in my life. They are both very beautiful. Jamie has Elsa's eyes and my hair. I love her so much. I love my little boy Jordan as well, he is so gorgeous. If it weren't for Elsa, non of this would have happened, the past year and 9 months have been the best, 5 days ago was Elsa's birthday, 9 days ago was Jamie and Jordan's birthday and 5 days ago was Christmas and tomorrow is my birthday. I just want to thank Elsa for being there for me and never doubting me. When I proposed I didn't stick up for her so I wanted to make it up to her so I climbed a fire escape and literally shouted I love you from it, because I do. I love her so much, I'm surprised that love is this expandable. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life any other way. I have the best wife of all time, she is amazing and beautiful, I really don't deserve her, she's amazing and I really can't get words out. Words don't describe what she means to me. Jamie was right, if I hadn't of met Elsa, I would be at my old apartment but I'm not because I met Elsa and I'm so glad I did because I love her, I probably loved her before I knew her. I never want her to leave my side I can't imagine a second without her and last night was the biggest challenge because we spent the night away from each other and I couldn't do it. It's why I snuck into her room and watched her sleep, I couldn't spend the night away from her. I love too much. Elsa did you know you sleep talk, I loved every word, I missed you talking so that was better. I love the way you drift sleep and you look so peaceful, I'll always be watching over you. All of this is because I love you." I had tears in my eyes at every word he said. "I love you too Jack." I replied as then tears slipped down my face.

Jack was about sit down until someone started chanting 'Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." I stood and wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We both leaned in and I gave him a kiss. It was the second romanticist kiss, the first was when we first got married. It was so touching. "Look what you started now." Anna said as I think we did the same before. I pulled away and giggled against his lips. As Jack and I sat down I snuggled into him. "Every word was true." Jack whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek. "If I said that, every word would be true as well."

**Well that's my first Jelsa, hope you all like it tell me what you think by reviewing thank you all love you 3**


	2. Epilogue 1

**Some of you favourited it, so I've decided to make two more chapters, Epilogue 1 and 2. Hope you all enjoy!**

Epilogue - Elsa's POV  
Jack and I are so happy together. I am now 30 and Jack is 31, it's my birthday tomorrow. Jack had been showering me with gifts, I didn't want anymore. He was only being sweet and all but he spends a lot of money on me and the kids, I don't like it. Jamie and Jordan are both 9 and James as 7, it was so annoying. No offense but living with kids under 10 gets on your wick sometimes, but sometimes they are Angels when I've had a bad day or something. To be honest, for the past few weeks I've been having bad days. I've been moody and I've been having sickness but no sick coming out, but on some occasions I am proper sick. I've been more worn out, I've been wanting more food and it's driving me nuts, and the only thing I don't eat is nuts. It's been terrible, my back has been sore at times. I'm even putting on weight because of my food cravings. I mean the only time I was like this was when I was carrying James, I was twice as worse when I was carrying Jamie and Jordan though... oh. I think I'm pregnant, oh no, what am I going to do? I know I've pregnant twice but I'm 30, I was going to have more but right now was not a good time. I mean I found out I have a cousin who is a Princess in Corona. It's quite much to take in. I just want to rest. Wait if she's Princess, that means I am in line to the thrown somewhere, and so is Anna! I can not imagine Anna being a member of a royal family, imagine how that would go down. Anyways, I think I'm pregnant, the only way is pregnancy test, and then go to the doctor. I pick up my coat and then my car keys. I then see Jamie run upto me. "See you in a min mummy." I then bend down to her height and then hug her. I pull away from her and look in her eyes, she has her dad's eyes. "How would you like it if you had another brother or sister?" I asked her, her face then lit up and she smiled brightly, I love it when she smiles. She has the smile of Jack. "I would love a sister mum." I then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, you might have one. Just one thing, you keep this between us okay?" I asked and she nodded violently. I giggled. "I will see you in a min then babe." I said before walking out and then getting in the car. I then sigh. I look down to my stomach. "Hey little one, it's your mummy here, just saying welcome to the family, we will all accept you. Now, I'm going to see if you are real and if not well oh well, we can try again." I then place my hand on my belly and then sigh again. I then lean back and drive away.

I drive to the pharmacy a couple of blocks away. I then get there and my old friend Adam was working behind the counter. I pick up two pregnancy tests just incase. I then give them to the counter. "Elsa? It's been a while." Adam said smiling at me, I smiled back and then giggled. "Yeah it has. How have you been?" I asked kindly. He shrugged and sighed. "I've been okay. Belle and I have had a child name Jake, he's a little wonder. Belle is still amazing and great, she's the best person anyone could ask for and Jake he is 4 now, and looking at what your buying are you expecting?" I then sighed. He is a real gentleman, I asked how he was doing but he went onto Belle and Jake. He is such a nice person, I then placed my hand on my belly and smiled. "I'm with Jack Frost, I don't know if you know him or not. We got married 7 years ago, we've had three children. Jamie and Jordan are twins, and they are 9, that's also kind of how we met. Also we have James who is 7, he's amazing and gorgeous. And now I've got the signs again, so I think I'm expected." I saw Adam's face turn happy. Why was he happy? "I know Jack, he was a right grumpy pants when I knew him. He had his heart broken and he never trusted after that, I even know the girls name." I then smiled, I want to know who broke my husbands heart. "Who was she?" I asked curiously. He then smiled brightly. "Her name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert. She got married-" I then cut him off by finishing his sentence. "To Eugene who got by Flynn. Oh no. Now my life is bad, I found out last week that she's my cousin. Urgh." I then got mad, my cousin broke my husbands heart! I will not stand for that. I then stamped my foot down. "Wait, I remember now, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" He asked I then smiled and sighed. Wow he really can take your mind off of things. "Yeah it is." I said. "Well good luck on you test and happy birthday for tomorrow." I then sighed and then said goodbye to him. I then got back in the car and drove off.

I then came home and instantly went upstairs. I then sighed when I was waiting. I was so scared, I was really nervous. I then looked at my phone to look at the time, it was time. I then looked at it, then my heart melted. All I could see was a + I jumped for joy. I then heard a door open and close. "Honey I'm home." I heard Jack shout, I then took a deep breath in. I then put the test behind my back, I then walked down the stairs calmly. I walked over to Jack who was making hot chocolate. "Jack I have news." I could see him freeze up to what it was. He looked at me and he smiled. "Good or bad?" He asked, I then smiled brightly. "Well in my case good." I saw Jack smile. I then took his hands in mine and gave him the test that was in my right hand. He took a glance at it and then a massive smile crept on his face. "This is the best news ever. Were going to have another baby." Jack said hugging me tightly. We then pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. I then wrapped my hands around his neck, I then felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me close fast. "Cheeky." I whispered. "Ew, mum, dad stop kissing." I then pulled away from Jack to see Jamie, Jordan and James were all stood there. I they giggled and then was going to say to them. "Okay, kids me and your dad, have some news to tell you." As soon as I said that, Anna came walking through the front door. "Auntie Anna." All the kids shouting before giving her a bone crushing hug. I giggled as they did. "Yeah, I know. I love you all too." I then walked over and gave Anna a hug myself. All the kids then went over to Jack. Jack was showing off as he could pick them all up, Jamie and Jordan were on his arms and James was on his back, he was showing off. "I bet you wont be able do that much longer, and you know what I'm on about." I saw Jack roll his eyes and chuckle. "You underestimate me don't you?" I pretended to think. "Um... yeah I do." As soon as I said that. Jack the whispered something to the kids. They then tightened the grip on him, then Jack came closer to me and then scooped me up of my feet. I let out a little scream. "Jack put me down!" I shouted, I saw him chuckle as I was holding onto him as tight as I could because I didn't want to fall. "No." He simply said. I then give him a kiss, that normally makes him change his mind. "Now?" I asked, he then preteneded to think. "No." He said, I then kissed him more passionately and then I felt his body relax, and the kids jump off him, the he let me down still kissing me. I then pulled away. "You put me down." I whispered he then scooped me up again and ran with me in his arms. "JACK!" I shouted. All I coud here was him chuckling. I then wrapped my arms around his neck as carried on running. He then lay me down on the couch and began tickling me. "Jack. Stop. We. Have. News. Remember." I said between laughs, I then saw Jack smile, he smiled and stopped. He then gave me one last kiss before we both stood up with Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. She was covering up the kids' eyes. I then blushed. "Kids, do they do this when I'm not here?" Anna asked. The kids chuckled. "They do worse. They kiss for like ages when their watching sob stories and mum's crying for ages." I then blushed at Jamie's statement. "ELSA?!" Anna shouted and asked at the same time. I then blushed even more. My kids can't keep their mouth shut, that comes from Anna's side. I then sighed. "Anyway... Jack and I have some news." I said trying to ease the situation. Anna just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Jamie, Jordan and James, how would you like a little brother or sister? And Anna how would you like a little nephew or niece?" Anna's face dropped again. "You're pregnant?" She really needs to keep her mouth shut. I'm serious. Anna then came over to me and hugged me tight.

8 Months Later  
It was night and I felt pains all night, due to this I couldn't sleep. I then sat up as I felt another pain and then I felt liquid. Oh no. I then nudged Jack and tried to wake him up. "Jack wake up now. It's an emergency. Jack wake up." I shouted he then yawned and sat up. He looked at the clock. "Really Elsa? What's the emergency." I then gasped as another pain came. "Baby. Coming." I said, Jack's face suddenly went shocked, he then stood up quick and got the bag that was prepared this day. We then packed the kids in the car and then went to Anna's.

Jack ran outside and pounded on Anna's door. Kristoff then opened the door. "ANNA! BABY NOW!" I heard Jack shout, I then saw Anna with a bag of her own and then she dragged Kristoff to our car. Well we had a big car, 3 seats in the front and 4 in the back. Anna sat in the front with me and Jack and Kristoff sat in the back with Jamie, Jordan and James. Anna tried to calm me down but it didn't work.

We then got to the hospital and Jack got a wheel chair for me. "Look after me kids." I said before Jack wheeled me to the room. I then lay on the bed and Jack sat next to me. "I love you." I whispered to him, he grabbed my hand and smiled. "I love you more." He whispered. I then smiled until another contraction came. Hours went by which felt like forever. Finally I was going into proper labour.

They rushed me to the labour room. Jack was by my side every step of the way. About half an hour later there was a new member of the Frost family. It was a girl and we named her Emma. I held her in my arms, I felt a connection between us both, she was significant. "Hello Emma, I'm your mummy. I'm so glad I can finally meet you, I've been waiting for this moment for months. I love you so much." I whispered, she began to coo. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. "Can I hold her?" Jack asked, I then smiled and passed her to him. He looked in her eyes and grabbed his finger, it was so beautiful.

**Hey, Lydia here, thank you for reading the first Epilogue the next will be out tomorrow, don't forget** **to leave a review!**


	3. The Final Chapter

Epilogue 2 - Jack's POV 5 years later

Life with Elsa is the best life you can have, even when you do have four children. Emma is Elsa's favourite, even though she doesn't like admitting it. Emma is almost exactly like Elsa, she has Elsa's beautiful eyes, she has Elsa's cute adorable smile and she has my wait hair which is platted into Elsa's french braid. If someone accidentally upsets Emma, Elsa comes into play and shouts at whoever did it, including me. I know what she means though, I'm like that with James, he's my favourite if I had to pick. Jamie's full name is Jamie Elsa Winters-Frost and Jordan's is Jordan Jack Winters-Frost. I think the double name is amazing, even Elsa thought so she even named herself that, Elsa Louise Winters-Frost, it sound legen-wait-for-it-dary. (Yes a How I Met You Mother Quote, I love that program!) I wish I had that name, instead it's just Jackson Overland Frost, I miss out the son to make it Jack and I take the Overland out, I just love Jack Frost. Like the Winter Spirit. Like I said, life with Elsa is amazing. I love everything about my life except that I might e getting cut loose from my work, I kind of let out that I hated working there and that the company is rubbish and doesn't do anything. I have a meeting with them later on today, it's not going to be good, and I have Elsa's full support. At least that's what she told me. I was getting ready for the meeting and everything. I then rushed downstairs and then went over to Elsa. "I'm ready honey, how do I look?" I asked straightening up my tie. "You always look great to me." She replied giving me a peck on the lips, I then grabbed the car keys. "I will be back about midnight so don't wait up." I said before giving Elsa one last kiss before getting in my car and driving to work.

I then made it to work and got out and walked to the office where everyone was. I then took a deep breath in and then knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said, I then released the breath I was holding and then opened the door. There was everyone there and then I walked upto where they were sitting. "Good evening, managers and big boss." I said as I gulped. The 77 year old big boss called Oliver then came down to me and smiled. "Jack, I heard about you said about the managers here and I just want to say, I respect you." I then was shocked, did he say respect? "I respect you because, out of all the time I've worked here, no-one has ever had the guts to say what they really think. I called you here today, not to fire you, but to give you a massive choice. I want you to be my business partner. I'm not going to be in the business much longer and I want someone run it with me and then after me. My sons or daughters don't want to, they say they have 'lives' to be at. Also, I picked you because you are strong, independent and amazing. You have brought this company to life and I want to thank you. I just want you to be here with me because as I've said, I won't be in here for much longer." I then smiled brightly at this, I wasn't getting fired but a MASSIVE promotion? Oh wow. "Are-are you serious?" I asked, half serious and the other complete happiness. I then smiled really brightly. "Yes, I am serious." I've known Oliver for a while now and him and Elsa have become really close... wait what does he mean he won't be here for much longer? "Wait, you said you won't be here for much longer?" I asked and he looked back to the other managers as they all left and then it was just him and me. "Jack, I won't be here much longer because life caught up to me too early. I'm aging too quick in my elder life, I'm dying Jack." I then was mixed with all emotion. I was happy for the promotion and sad because he's dying. I then let a few tears slip down my face and then I hugged him, he hugged me back. "I'm going to my you Oliver." I whispered, he chuckled and I pulled away wiping my tears. "I'm going to miss you too Jack and that beautiful wife of yours. But at least I will be with my wife again, she was snatched cruelly from the world, at least I will be with her." I smiled at his words and then let a few more tears fall down my face. I then wiped them and then Oliver and I had a long convocation about our families and how big they've grown up to be. We then went on to signing contracts and then we hugged each other one last time before I got in my car, smiling, and drove away.

I then came to my house and then saw Elsa was watching TV. I came in quietly so she didn't hear me. I then went over to her and then kissed her cheek. She jumped at first them realized it was me, she then giggled and I sat next to her on the couch. She then snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "So how did it go?" Elsa asked, not taking her eyes off the TV, I just smirked to myself. "It went fine. I didn't get fired but I got like a massive promotion and became the big bosses business partner." Elsa then went shocked and she looked up at me and smiled. "You got a promotion from Oliver?" She asked surprised, why would she be surprised? She loved Oliver. I then chuckled. "Yeah, it turns out what I did was a once in a lifetime thing and I was respectable. I get a lot more pay and work more hours but I don't mind, I still have time to see the kids before I go work, I also go work on a Saturday, but I have Wednesdays off." I smiled, Elsa then gave me a bone crushing hug and I returned it. She then ran into the kitchen and brought out wine and a glass. A glass, not two glasses, maybe she's not drinking, I don't care to be honest. She then poured me a glass and then I heard footsteps come down the stairs, I see Jamie and Jordan together. "Dad your home." Jamie squealed before she gave me a tight hug and I gave her a hug back. "Did you get the sack?" She asked and I smiled at her. "No, I didn't. In fact, I got a huge raise and I've become the business partner to DreamWorks." I said, after I said that, I heard more footsteps, James and Emma were standing there. "Daddy." Emma shouted before she hugged my legs. I then came to her level and gave her a proper hug. I then picked her up and spun her around. "Be careful Jack." Elsa scolded while I spun her, I then sighed. "Sorry Emma, I'm going to give you to your mummy now." I said passing 5 year old Emma to Elsa, Elsa just rolled her eyes and took her off of me. I then chuckled and then messed up 12 year old James' hair. "James I have good news. Your old pap got a promotion." I said smiling and then he smiled back and gave me a hug. "Congrats dad." He said now giving me a fist bump. I then chuckled and turned to Elsa, I then gave her a hug, because I haven't given her one yet. I then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Ew, mum, dad don't do that, it's totes gross." I heard Jamie shout, I and Elsa both laughed. "So you're saying we should do this instead?" I then grabbed Elsa and made a frisky noice, I then kissed her nose and then kissed her lips for about 3 seconds. We then broke apart. "Like I said, it's becoming a habit of us doing this." I then smiled because that's what she said on our wedding day, the best day of my life that was. I then chuckled as Jamie, Jordan and James were all practically throwing up in their mouths while Emma was clapping. I then smiled at Emma and laughed at the other three.

8 years later. It was December and it was mine and Elsa's anniversary, I was taking her somewhere special. I found it on the internet and it was the best thing ever. I then got a bunch of photos and a projector, projecting the photos of me and her when we were younger and better. Oh and another thing, the reason why Elsa wasn't drinking because she was pregnant. Oliver died 7 months after we were business partners, so I kind of own DreamWorks now. In memory of Oliver, we named our child Oliver Overland Frost. It's a great name and in memory of a great family friend. I saw Elsa's eyes fill up with tears. I then smiled at her and she smiled. "I love you more than anything in the world. Our children have grown up so much. 8 Year old Oliver, 13 year old Emma, 20 year old James and 22 year old Jamie and Jordan. I know I'm a bit tough on Jamie's boyfriend but he asked me for her blessing. It was hard, but then I saw how gentle he is with her and how calm and kind he is. I know he's 24, but that's two years, two years isn't nothing." I say smiling, she smiled with the biggest smile. Jamie had a boyfriend named Robert, we all call him Rob. I used to take it hard on him but then Jamie told me his background and I softened up a lot on him. He lost his parents when he was young and no care home would take him in so he had a rough knock about. I then realized that Elsa was similar, exept that she was 18 and she was legal to look after Anna as well, but she decided to go to uni. Jamie and Rob have been going out for 5 years now and he wanted to aske the big question, I hesitated at first because I can't watch my oldest daughter get married, it's just too upsetting. I love Jordan as well, he has a girlfriend but they've been going out for about 6 months, to a girl named Jade. He always goes on about her and never stops. James is engaged to someone called Cher, they are very close, they've been an item for like forever. At my guess he's 20 and they met when they were 9 and he finally got the courage when he was 11 so 9 years. He also got her pregnant, not in the bad way, they were already engaged, he proposed to her on her 18th birthday and she got pregnant a year later so now its a year later from then, so guess who's a grandad! That's right I am. I don't mind how old I am, even if I am like 40 something. Well that's my family relationships. Elsa has gained more beautiful, it's just adorable. Well that's my life. Elsa, Jamie, Jordan, James, Emma and Oliver, they're my life and number one priorities, I love them to dust.  
The End

**So sorry for the late chapter, I've been out all day then my laptop lost the last chapter so I re-wrote, please review thank you its means so much too me! Barlow and out xx**


	4. AN 1

**I know, no-one likes an A/N but as you know this story was meant to be a one shot and a Guest told me to do another 'chappy' so I did and then I decided to do another, it's gone well, over 500 views but barely any reviews, I also want to thank the people that favourited and followed, it means a lot really and in return I followed and favourited the people that f&f me. I just want to say, I'm posting another story later, it's being written and that I'm sadly announcing that it's not a Jelsa, but a Jalsa, it's a normal Frozen story that's all I'm giving away, oh and also it's set right after the saving of Arendelle. Thank you all again I'm really happy about that, I'm just wanting to say thank you and happy for the next story, I gave it to one of my friends of what I've got so far and they gave me opinons of it, I was happy and made improvements. Again thank from Lydia. Barlow out xD**


End file.
